Scenes with LC
by CRebel
Summary: Basic descriptions of any scenes the character LC (from my "Sydney" stories) would have in the episodes I cover, starting from the beginning of Season Four.
1. 30 Days Without an Accident

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _The Walking Dead._  
**

**A.N.: Hey guys. I kind of felt like I needed to write a story about LC during S4, if only to fill some gaps, but I really don't have time for another story. Anyway, I feel that an LC-focused story would take away from the Sydney stories. So, my compromise is to give basic play-by-plays of any scenes I imagine LC being especially involved in in each episode. Please let me know what you guys think about this so I can decide whether or not to continue. Thanks!**

**- CR**

**. . . . . **

_(Before the run)_

The cell is dark even though it's daytime.

LC stands next to her bed, gathering what she needs from supplies she's spread over her made-up bed. She straps a gun to her hip and puts a machete and a knife on her belt. She takes her jacket, light and black and easy to move in, down from a bedpost and swings it on. Her small backpack waits on her bed, and as she bends down and grabs it her eyes catch on something taped to the wall, right where she can see it when she lays down at night. Sydney's school picture.

LC swallows. Then she puts the backpack over her shoulders and leaves the cell.

. . . . .

_(Before the run)_

She passes Daryl as he's on his way to Merle's motorcycle and she's on her way to a car. His eyes brush over her, his face expressionless. When he's past, she turns and watches him for only a moment, never breaking pace, and then turns around again and continues to the car.

. . . . .

_ (Inside the grocery store, pre-walkers-raining-down)_

LC comes across Bob in the wine and beer aisle. He doesn't see her. She stands still, watching, as he begins to take a bottle, and as he stops. He finally notices her there. She says nothing out loud but her eyes say a lot. Bob quickly puts the bottle back on the shelf, which then collapses, sending a single shelf down and then all of them, right on top of Bob.

"Daryl!" LC shouts as the glass shatters. She gets on her knees and looks under the shelf. "Bob? Bob – are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, but my foot is caught –"

Daryl appears, panting. His eyes find LC and then go over the spilled alcohol.

"Bob's under the shelf," LC says before he can talk. Zach and Tyreese arrive. "It fell on him. His foot's caught."

He breaks her gaze. "Alright." He gestures at Zach and Tyreese. "Let's get him out."

. . . . .

_(Inside the grocery store, post-walkers-raining-down)_

Glenn is wrestling with one walker while another is on his leg. LC comes up and buries a machete in the head of the walker on Glenn's leg, then kicks the other one off of him. He shoots it himself before she can put it down, but accepts her hand when she offers to help him up.

. . . . .

_ (Inside the grocery store, post-walkers-raining-down)_

When Zach is attacked by the walker, LC is the closest one to him. Daryl pulls her behind him before he understands what's happening.

. . . . .

_(Upon returning to the prison)_

As the others leave the cars, LC hangs back while Daryl checks over the motorcycle. "I want you know I just happened to come across the wine," she says.

He doesn't seem to hear her.

"I wasn't looking for it."

He stands and grabs his crossbow. "If you were, it wouldn't be my problem." He walks away.

LC watches him go, and her eyes go to the motorcycle before she leaves as well.


	2. Infected

_(After the walkers in Cell Block D have been put down)_

LC is wrapping a sheet around a body. Daryl reenters D after comforting Sydney, and LC stands as soon as she sees him.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"She's not scratched or any –"

"I said she's fine!" Daryl snaps, not looking straight at her, before running up the stairs to join Rick, Hershel, and the others.

. . . . .

_(Inside Karen's cell in the tombs)_

LC sits on a bed with Karen, holding her hand, while Dr. S speaks and Tyreese listens, standing with his arms crossed. Hershel and Sydney are in the doorway.

"We don't know much about it," says Dr. S. "But we'll keep a close eye on you."

"Isn't there somethin' you can give her?" says Ty. "Don't we have somethin'?"

"All nearby pharmacies have been cleared out," LC says, but then she smiles at Karen, at Tyreese. "It's okay, Tyreese. She's tough. Gave me a lot of hell while I was barking orders at Woodbury."

Karen laughs shakily. LC softly tells her not to worry.

. . . . .

_(Inside a dining hall at night)_

LC is sitting at one of the tables, alone, forehead pressed into her hands. Bob comes over and slides her a bowl of food. She looks up. "Here," he says. "Haven't seen you eat nothin' all day."

"No." She stares at the bowl. "And I'm not going to."

Bob doesn't seem to know what to do for a moment, but then he starts to walk away. LC nonchalantly calls, "How long you been off the bottle?"

Bob stops cold. He twists his head to her, slowly. "Not long enough."

"But much too long, right?" She faces him; he says nothing. Finally, she turns forward again and rests her elbow on the table, covers her mouth while she clears her throat. "Yeah. I get it." She coughs then, rather severely.

"LC?"

She twists away from the tabletop and continues hacking into her hand. Bob's eyes are wide by the time she's finished. LC looks up at him, panting, her expression more tired than anything else.


	3. Isolation

_(Before Hershel and Carl's scene in the woods)_

Daryl is behind the glass in the A block, leaning forward, resting his hands on the window's sill. LC appears on the other side, panting, sweating, and pale. "When Caleb said you wanted to see me, I thought he'd developed a bad sense of humor." Daryl says nothing and LC makes her way to the chair in front of the window. "Death row," she says after she sits. "Bet you don't think it's too bad of a place for me."

Daryl only looks at her for a while longer. LC breaks his gaze but eventually looks back. Finally he says, "Goin' on a run. Antibiotics. From that vet school."

"I heard."

"Sydney's goin' with me."

LC stiffens. She looks at Daryl with horror. "What?"

Daryl says nothing.

"I know she went on runs –" LC stops to cough. It racks her body and Daryl looks away until she speaks again. "I know she went on runs before. When she had to. She doesn't have to now –"

He stands up straight. "I didn't come here to get your permission."

"She's twelve!"

"I don't need your damn permission!"

They stare at each other. LC looks exhausted and on the verge of tears, her expression pleading. Daryl turns away. "Just thought you'd wanna know."

Before he's out the door, LC half-stands, her arm against the glass. "Did you tell her I'm in here?"

Daryl stops but doesn't turn. "No. And I ain't gonna. Not unless I have to."

LC nods a little. "Good."

Daryl stays for several seconds. LC looks like she wants to say something else, her eyes keep going from the floor to Daryl's back and her mouth keeps starting words, but nothing comes out. Eventually, Daryl leaves. LC leans her head against the glass.


	4. Internment

_(After a man collapses in the middle of Cell Block A)_

The sick come out to see the body, which Hershel is kneeling beside. "Get back in your cells," he says.

No one moves.

"Go on. Get back in your cells."

"You heard him." LC emerges from a cell, looking like hell, and though her voice wavers it carries throughout A. She steps towards Hershel and the body, looking around the room. "Get back in your cells. Now!"

Everyone slowly retreats. LC rolls forward a nearby stretcher and helps Hershel haul the body onto it.

. . . . .

_(After Hershel returns from talking to Rick)_

It's LC Hershel finds on the floor of her cell. When he stabilizes her and she wakes up on the floor, a pillow under her head, Hershel says, "Welcome back."

"What happened?" she asks sleepily. Her face is covered in sweat.

"You passed out. Dehydration. Bein' a hero takes a lot out of ya."

LC chuckles. "A hero. I've never been a hero a day in my life. I was lawyer, for God's sake."

"Lawyers get bad reputations."

"And most deserve them."

"Well, regardless, you've done a lot of good these past months. You've saved more than a few lives."

LC whispers, "Have I saved twelve? That's how many people I killed while I was at Woodbury. Have I saved twelve, Hershel? Would it matter if I had?"

He's quiet.

"Would you hand me that book by my bed?"

Hershel does. It's a flexible black book. LC opens up to the first page, and there's a picture of her holding Sydney as a baby. "She was so beautiful. Such a beautiful baby. Such a good baby." She closes the book and rests it on her chest. "After they left . . . My daughter, my ex . . . After I sent them away, I meant to do it. I always meant to do it. Take the easy way out, and all that. But somehow I started looking at pictures. And then I couldn't look at the gun." She coughs. "I wanted to go after them, I wanted to, but I had no car, I had nothing. And that's how the Governor found me . . . With nothing. The bravest thing would have been never to fake that bite. Not to even think about it. Not to go home to my family and lie while I watched my daughter break apart. Watch Daryl . . ." She trails off. "But after that, the second-bravest thing would have been to put that damn bullet in my head. Finish the job. Honor my commitment. But I was never brave. Never at all. A hero, Hershel? I'm the worst kind of coward."

"You need to rest."

LC grabs his arm. "But you. You? Healer, soldier. Father. You're a hero . . . Thank you for being here for them."

Hershel takes her hand and gently places it on her chest, over the book. "You're here for them now. They'll let you be. But you have to be patient. You have to _stay _here . . . You need to rest." He stands and goes.

LC watches the ceiling. "Such a beautiful baby . . ."

. . . . .

_(In the courtyard, after Daryl asks Hershel about Carol)_

"She's okay. Just talk to him." Hershel turns from Daryl, who looks off at Rick, then back to Hershel.

"Hey."

Hershel looks at him again. Daryl says, "Last night. Syd got bad. Think she's okay now, but she cut herself up again. Pretty good this time."

"I'll take a look at her later."

Daryl nods, then, "She asked 'bout LC. I said she was alive. I lie to her?"

Hershel shakes his head. "No . . ." He eyes Daryl for a moment. "She's here, Daryl." And he walks away.


End file.
